Nathan Drake vs. Lara Croft
A wish came true... A dream became a reality.... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here ---- Nathan Drake vs. Lara Croft is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by WarpStar930, featuring Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series and Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series. Description Which top-level treasure hunter will be taking home the gold? The Thief or the Archaeologist? Interlude Boomstick: Treasure Hunting! Whether you're looking for a quick buck or making an archaeological discovery, you always have to brave danger. Wiz: And today we're pitting two of the most Iconic treasure hunters out there. Like Nathan Drake, mascot of the PS3. Boomstick: And the British hotty with a body herself, Lara Croft! Wiz: Since both characters have a wide and varying arsenal we will be examining their latest versions. This means we will be using Uncharted 3 Nathan and Reboot Lara. Lara Croft Wiz: Lara Croft is the daughter of a wealthy English family of Archaeologists. When Lara was young she traveled with her parents on many of their archeological expeditions which helped to shape the woman she was becoming. However it was on one of these expeditions that her parents vanished and were presumed dead. Even though she was left with a vast fortune; giving her the means to attend Cambridge with ease; Lara chose to study at the University College of London. After travelling the world both Lara and her best friend Sam end up aboard the Endurance, on an expedition to the Dragon's Triangle off the Japanese coast in search of the lost civilization of Yamatai. It is on this expedition that Lara is stranded on a remote island full of dangers; natural, human and supernatural; struggling to survive. But her experiences on the island allow her to develop from a vulnerable girl to a survivor. Boomstick: It was on Yamatai where her survival training was put to the test. A group of crazy men who worshiped an ancient figure Queen Himiko, tried to kill her, capture her and even rape her on the island. But almost each time she murdered the hell out of them with some of her favorite gear. Like a Makeshift Longbow, that, when fully upgraded can kill a burly man with only a fraction of hits. It can also light itself on fire for deadly fire arrows, and shoot ropes to really mess with the lay of the land. Wiz: Lara has a handgun stolen from an Islander that fires off multiple deadly shots. When her gun is fully upgraded in the game it becomes a powerful Desert Eagle Mark XIX. It can hold up to twelve bullets in one Mag and with her great aim, a headshot can put down any foe in her way. She also wields her Pry axe which can be used to damage and stun foes, along with climbing up rocks and ripping open large doors. Boomstick: But we're just getting started! Along her journey through the island she found a Japanese Type 100 sub-machine gun, that can surprise surprise, be upgraded! When finished upgrading to the Ultimax 100 Mk 3, can finish opponents in just one spray along with a beautiful Grenade Launcher attached to barrel for powerful explosions. She also wields a beautiful, dangerous and boner giving shotgun that at base form can rip through opponents with one shot. At it's Combat Shotgun form, It's a Franchi-Spas 12 that can kill pretty much anything in the game. Though it is a little ineffective against armored oponents Wiz: Finally she has a Survival Instinct that tells her where to shoot, gives her ideas for strategies etc. etc. She can tackle foes bigger than her, use dirty tricks to get the better of her foes, and when they're on the ground begging, Lara can bust out a Finisher, that usually consists of a rock being smashed into someones head. She can dodge oncoming gunfire with a roll. And sometimes she can execute and stun opponents with arrows. Boomstick: But... Well deespite her amazing tactics and all, she's just a human all the same. A couple well placed shots can put her down like the deer I hunt with my gattling gun! Wiz: You hunt deer. In the forest. With a gattling gun? Boomstick: Yeah why? Wiz: Well.... Nevermind. Lara has almost singlehandedly eradicated the Solarii Cult Boomstick: Lara Croft can do it all, and look good while doing it too. Shows montage of Lara killing different opponents. Nathan Drake Wiz: Born in 1982, Nathan Drake's birth name is unknown. What we do know is that his mother committed suicide at an early age and his father relinquished custody of Nathan to the state. He ended up in Saint Francis Boys Home where he was raised by nuns and taught Latin. It was there that he made up the name, Nathan Drake for himself. Boomstick: Then he was just like, "Hey i'm related to Francis Drake, a famous explorer!" and he decided to "reclaim" a ring believed to belong to Francis. At the hiest he met Victor Sullivan, who took him under his wing to mold him into the famous treasure hunting explorer he is today! Wiz: Nathan Drake has an amazingly extensive arensenal that can be divided into multiple different sections. Prepare for a nice list! Boomstick: If you think you're doing this list, then you're sorely mistaken! Boomstick's turn! We'll start with the nice pistols. Wiz: Boomstick! He can't carry that many at a time! Boomstick: Can't we just scatter some of them around the arena? Wiz: I suppose so... But only a couple from each category! Boomstick: I guess the two pistols we'll be including in this fight are the Wes-44! This baby is so powerful it can manage to kill enemies in a single shot! Although there isn't much ammo in it, so any missed shot is a complete waste. And his second pistol will be his semi-automatic .45 Defender. It can fire up to eight shots and is one of the most popular in the game. Wiz: His usual Assault Rifle is the M9, a fully-automatic rifle that can carry up to 160 round and each magazine houses 32 bullets. Boomstick: His choice Sniper Rifle today will be the Dragon Sniper! This semi-automatic sniper has five shots a mag and uses 20 bullets total. His choice of my name today will be the SAS-12, a pump-action shotgun thats SO vicious, one shot can put down anyone who is in your way. This gun is perfect for a usual Running and Gunning style. Wiz: His usual explosive is his Mk-NDI. Which is really your typical grenade. Nathan can carry up to four of these at one time. as of Uncharted 3, he's able to catch grenades and throw them back at opponents. Though this is useless if he isn't fast enough to grab them. Boomstick: As for his final weapon he'll be wielding the RPG-7! Hee can hold up to 3 rounds and the explosions have the blast radius of a grenade. The reload is slow, but these things are usually an insta-kill to regular enemies and can take out tanks in a few hits. Gimme gimme gimme! Wiz: Nathan has all the usual weaknesses of any normal man. Perhaps Nathan Drake's most prominent trait is his humor and rather callous reaction to death. When overcoming enemies, he'll usually crack a joke, which might make him seem heartless, but could be seen as a result of his rather unorthodox lifestyle. Despite this, Drake is a good person. He prefers to stick to thieving and only kills in self defense. Boomstick: He has a great athletic ability, as he's able to nimbly perform jumps and dodges. Of course, like most humans he has an extreme weakness to BULLETS! Bullets are know for killing things pretty good. Wiz: Nathan drake could just be the greatest Treasure-Hunter, since Indiana Jones. Nathan: from a wound Yep, that's my blood... that's a lot of my blood... Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: But first we have to thank thee members of this wiki for their fine support! Thanks!.... Ok It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Lara Croft was searching for a lead on Sam's location when up ahead she heard a male voice she didn't recognize. "Great, juuuust great! Go on a trip to find Yamatai they said... You'll do fine they said. You won't get hit by an awful storm then be forced to trek around a seemingly unpopulated island they said! Ok maybe not that last part." Nathan Drake said as he continued along the path to find some sort of civilization. So far he'd seen nothing. Lara, assuming this was a Solarii member, drew her bow and fired an arrow at Nathan but he sensed the danger and rolled off to the side, barely avoiding imminent death. He drew his .45 Defender and spotted Lara up ahead in the bushes. "Hey come on, what'd I do? Loiter?" He ducks under another oncoming arrow and fires some retaliation shots. Lara ducks down and they miss. For a single moment the two lock eyes. They glare at each other. FIGHT! Lara starts by switching to her pistol and firing a burst of shots at Nathan, who jumped to the side and hid behind some random wood cover, shrapnel hitting his head. He retaliates by popping out and forcing Lara to duck by firing back, nearly hitting her. As Lara's distracted, Nathan tosses a grenade up to her location, forcing her to roll from her location and retreat inland. Nate follows closely, hiding behind cover clothed in white cloth. Lara uses this as an opportunity to shoot a fire arrow at the cover. It erupts in flames and it forces Nate to roll behind more cover. Lara finds herself unable to hit Nathan so she switches to the machine gun and launches a grenade towards Nate. Nate sees this and promptly yells, "Shit!" He takes off as far away as he can from the blast, firing some returning fire at her. Eventually he found he was out of ammo but luckily he found the Wes-44 in a shack and returned fire at the pursuing Lara. Lara manages to duck barely, but her arm in grazed painfully. She ducks down and clutches her arm. She knows she'll have to avoid that gun promptly. She dashes to cover, avoiding more fire from Nathan. She pulls out her machine gun and launches another grenade, forcing Nate to stop firing long enough to shoot at him. Nate grabs his leg in pain as that's where the bullets hit him. He drags himself behind a shack and pulls his assault rifle off his back. As Lara moves to a different position to fire Nate shoots a spray of bullets. Lara mutters some swears before pulling out her bow and shooting a rope up a hill to a different post. She hops onto the rope and uses the Accelerator to avoid the spray of bullets from the M9. Nathan realized she had the high ground and he ducked down inside the shack. Inside he found the Dragon Sniper resting against a wall. He grabs it and positions himself at a window and aims. At Lara's location she sees the Sniper glare and tries to duck down but a bullet rips through the air and hits her in the shoulder. She falls back with a scream. While Nathan is firing more bullets to try and draw her out, Lara sneaks back to the rope and slides down. Nathan leaves the shack and notices Lara trying to sneak up on him with the shotgun. He rolls to the side before the bullet spray can kill him and fires some retaliation shots. Lara ducks down and switches back to her pistol. She fires some more shots at Nathan but he found something more useful. He pulled out his RPG-7 and let her rip, barely hitting Lara, causing her to fall back. She retreats toward a cliff-line and avoids another rocket. Nate fires one more time and she falls off. Nate, thinking he won started to walk off. Lara had grabbed onto some of the softer rocks with her axe. She pulled herself up and dashes at Nathan. Nathan turns and realizes she's coming at him. He tries to punch her but she ducks and slams her climbing axe into his leg, dropping him to his knee. She then switches to her pistol and finishes off Nathan by shooting his head with the pistol. Nathan drops with grunt. Lara falls backward, wounded but alive. KO! Results Boomstick: DAYUM! Wiz: While Drake's arsenal is wider, Lara could mess with all his tools and the environment with hers. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Lara is very used to dodging attacking fire from opponents, and in a close range fight Drake was pretty much useless. Wiz: Lara is also a much smarter fighter, her survivor sense giving her ideas as to what she should do next. Boomstick: I guess Lara was more of a headcase then Nate! Wiz: The winner, is Lara Croft Boomstick: If you enjoyed this episode, please leave a comment! We love your support! Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Nathan Drake Lara Croft Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Tomb Raider vs Uncharted themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Action-Adventure Genre' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015